


Take You Down a Peg

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Adrius pissed off Antonia one too many times and is now paying the price.Kinktober prompt: degradation Adrius/AntoniaREAD THE TAGS AND WARNINGS BEFORE READING





	Take You Down a Peg

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be glorifying the behaviour but rather see this as a study of the characters and their relationship. I felt like exploring this route at least once this month

“Let me go, sweetheart.”

Adrius voice was soft and silky, his manners calm and precise. The gentle smile on his lips crinkled the side of his eyes, his glittering eyes looking up through golden lashes. 

But he was everything but calm at the moment. His brain was going too fast and hadn’t his hands been bound behind his back, hidden out of Antonia’s sight, the slight shake would be a dead giveaway. He was terrified. 

Not like a kid going into a haunted house or an arachnophobe seeing a spider. It wasn’t an illogical fear or something one could rationalise to be safe, no this was him on his knees, arms tied tightly behind his back and to top it all was someone at least half as screwed up as he was standing in front of him with a content smile. 

“No, no Adrius! You’re not getting away so quickly!” Her sing-song voice echoed through the room. It was less of a dining hall and more of a throne room, a place he could show of his pure superiority to whomever was fortunate enough to be his guest for lunch. 

He liked this room. It wasn’t lavishly decorated, but far from barren. Spending many hours planning his vision, this was the culmination of his dream. Trophies of his life were displayed along the walls, framing a long dinner table. Curtains bore his emblem, not Virginia’s. It was his. The throne hovered on a raised up part of the floor, giving him a wonderful outlook on his guests of honour. 

It was in here he had forged his greatest plans. It was here he had formed alliances, accumulated wealth and made himself a name. It was here the Reaper was encased. 

And it was here he had pissed of Antonia a few days ago. So it was here she was getting her revenge. 

A hand rested on his cheek, the alcohol she had given him numbing the touch. She had gotten him drunk to tie him up and he had walked into her trap. 

“Look at me when I talk to you, baby!” They weren’t even dating. Adrius harboured no feeling for her and there was no way she did for him. They both had contacts and used those to their advantages. Everything else was just a game and he had thought he was turning out on top, a winner. The hand tugging his hair, forcing him to crawl across the floor, made him unsure about that. “I just want to have some fun!”

She walked quicker than she knew he could keep up with, his knees aching from the tough floor and arms to no use for his balance. The only thing keeping him from tipping over was the hand gripping his hair, long nails clawing at his scalp. 

Antonia came to a halt just in front of the throne, guiding him to sit just at the edge of the seat. She placed herself in front of him, sitting down to the chair made for him only. Rage bubbled up inside him, the humiliation of his situation unbearable. 

“Let me go.” There was no time for endearments, no time for sweet nonsense. His face turned hard and all prior softness was gone. This was an order, but she wasn’t obeying. Clicking her tongue, she placed a finger on his lips. 

“Nuh-uh, love. You’ve got to learn how I feel. That’s important in a relationship.” Antonia leaned backwards in the throne, slouching uncharacteristically not too unlike a bratty prince from renaissance art. The amused smile on her face grew as he spouted words, losing his temper quicker than normal with the alcohol coursing through him. 

“Take this of me! Now! You will regret not listening to me, you useless whore-“ his voice was cut short by a hard palm across his cheek. This time, he could feel it well enough. The heat in his body had all collected in his head, his heart racing and ears ringing. He couldn’t think of a time he had lost his temper this quickly over the past years, but things really weren’t going his way. 

Antonia noted on his behaviour - _”I knew you were going to be difficult, babe.”_ \- as she produced a piece of fabric from beside her seat. She pushed most of it to fill his mouth, leaving two strands to tie around his neck, gagging him successfully. The situation brought tears to his eyes, not yet threatening to fall. But it was bad enough, he really felt like he was losing his grip. 

“Much better!” she smiled and patted his, now red, cheek. He cringed slightly. 

Sitting back, Antonia smiled at her handiwork. Adrius was shirtless, bound up and gagged in front of her as she sat in _his_ throne. It was great. Now to the best part. 

“You really don’t understand, do you?” Her voice was almost pitying him, not truly asking him. Her eyes were suddenly gentle again. “You make me feel like an idiot so often, Adrius... I do everything for you... for us...” 

Adrius didn’t like where it was going. The voice wasn’t sincere, her words hiding something he had yet to figure out. It wasn’t about him understand her. She just wanted him to suffer for what he had done. For pissing her off. And apparently she had done her homework, because she was not going light. She checked all the boxes for his limited fears and worries. He reminded himself that Antonia was, indeed, at least half as screwed up as him. 

“But why am I following you?” Yet again, not a question. He couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. “You,” she poked him in the chest with her left foot, momentarily making him fight to rebalance himself, before sitting up and leaning close to his face. “You are pathetic.”

His stomach sank like a stone when he finally got a whim of what she was doing. She was digging deep into him to break him down. The alcohol wasn’t to catch him, it was to loosen him up. Open his mind to feel. This was dangerous. 

“Losing the institute. You can’t even fight, Adrius. Your only weapon is your tongue, but look where it put you. Here, with me.” He was uneasy. How deep was she going to go? He craned his neck, trying to remind himself of his accomplishments with the trophies around the room. Antonia was having nothing of that, gripping his hair and tugging it hard. 

“Can’t even listen, you failure? Knew your motor-skills were bad but thought the Reaper let you keep your hearing.” 

The words dug into him weirdly. Being able to torture anyone spouting shameful statements had been a crutch for his ego, but now it wasn’t an option. His pride was on the ground, ready for her to stomp on. 

He met her eyes, but quickly diverted his gaze as he saw her other hand moving. She was unbuttoning her pants, gliding them down her thighs. 

“Now you listen, huh? Maybe you’re just a slut.” She smiled, her plans changing. “Perhaps all you’re good for is for me to get off to?”

“Always living in your sibling’s shadows. Your father chose Claudius. the Slave King. Leto. Now they are all gone and what came from it?” She stopped, leaning back. She was now naked, slowly rubbing circles over her body. “Nothing. Daddy didn’t care.”

Adrius felt enraged again, tears unwillingly falling as he was trying to get out of the bindings. Antonia just laughed devilishly, now fully masturbating to the sight. 

He wanted to scream. It was shameful, he was kneeling in front of his own throne, Antonia reciting his failures only to aggravate him and somehow succeeding. He wasn’t meant to care, not to get emotional over things like these. He knew his own life better than her, but why did her words make him feel threatened? She was nothing to him. 

“Why do you worry?” Sweet like honey, Antonia cooed. “No one will come to see you like this. Even if they did, they wouldn’t help. Maybe they would just leave? Who would care to serve a man like yourself? Couldn’t even escape me.”

The helplessness of the situation settled in. If someone came to see the two, who would help? Getting colder and colder in his core, he struggled to free himself once more. The violent shrugs and tugs had him losing balance, falling to his side. 

A cackling laugh echoed through the room, Antonia looking down to Adrius as he was squirming on the floor beneath her. He was shaking, both from anger and humiliation filling his body. 

She was still getting off to this. The more he struggled and the worse he felt, the more she was enjoying it. Every few seconds she was letting out low moans. He felt truly pathetic. A sobbed wracked his body, the sound strangled behind the fabric gagging him. He couldn’t stop it, blaming the alcohol. 

But Antonia just seemed to grow more eager, one hand fucking her fingers into herself roughly as the other rubbed her clit with vigour. 

She was close and Adrius was crying on the floor like a child. 

He stopped moving, his only movements being the occasional shake of his shoulders as he sobbed and his attempts to blink away the tears. Giving up like this, seemed to be the last straw and Adrius just barely had the time to open his eyes to see her coming, her thighs shaking as she milked every second of her orgasm over him. On his throne. 

Going slack, she panted. After coming down from her high, she spared him a glance. As if she just now noticed him, she shot up and kneeled to his side, trying to prop him up to her body. The warmth was a stark contrast to the cool of his marble floor, only now noticing how cold he had been. She pushed his hair out of his face, all but rocking him in her arms to calm him down. But there was an edge to it, a statement. His arms stayed bound. 

“Oh, Baby. Let’s get you to cleaned...” she helped him up, supporting his weight as she walked his across the room. “You should go to bed soon, Love.”

She was rubbing his back as he was laid out in bed, yet to even untie and ungag him. She knew better not to. He was laying still, staring blankly forward as she shifted behind him, her body pressing up against his bare body and a hand snaking to hold around his waist. 

“I’m sorry, baby... but I had to!” Antonia pressed close, snuggling into the crook of his neck. He wanted to cringe away, but couldn’t bring himself to. The warmth and closeness soothed something inside him. He had to stop himself from trying to get closer to the sociopath spooning him. “Sometimes I just have to take you down a peg!”


End file.
